My Little World
by sugar-honey
Summary: It's about the children of Harry and Draco and Hermione.What happen when Hermione......
1. Default Chapter

1 Chap 1: A New Beginning  
  
It's been three years of our marriage. Harry doesn't seem to care for us anymore. He seemed so obsessed with getting revenge. If he only knows.  
  
Hermione and Harry are married for three years now. Hermione is planning for a surprise dinner for them. She thinks it's the best way to break the news Harry would surely be happy.  
  
Somewhere inside Malfroy Manor:  
  
"Nanny! Could you keep down the noise! I'm trying to concentrate!" screamed an angry Draco  
  
"I'm sorry sir but young Artemis needs feeding and the milk supply is out," said the nanny.  
  
Draco grunted, with a wave of his wand a gallon of baby milk appear. The Nanny without hesitation takes it and prepared it for Draco's one and only son.... 


	2. Breaking The News

Disclaimer: I don't own all Harry Potter's character except the nanny and their children (wish I own Draco!) 10 reviews or you won't get the next chapter! Flames are welcomed…  
  
1 To all of those people who appreciate talent being sharpen: THANK YOU  
  
2  
  
3 Chap 2: Breaking the News  
  
" Harry dear, I have something to tell you," said Hermione. Harry didn't give a response.  
  
" Harry are you listening?" asked Hermione. Harry seems to be so far away. "HARRY! I can't believe you!" yelled Hermione as she got from the table and went to their room. She locked the door and start packing. Her clothes are shrunken and being put into her purse. She then apparated to Ron and Parvati's house. Harry won't notice at all. He's so busy planning a revenge that he doesn't care about me anymore.  
  
At The Weasleys Villa:  
  
"Hermione what brings you here?" said Parvati as soon as she realizes Hermione's presence inside the Villa. Yes, Ron is now rich and famous. The Ministry of Magic had rewarded him with millions of galleons for helping them killing the rest of the Death Eaters. Hermione at that time had fled to America under Professor Snape's order. It was for her own well being at the time. Hermione explain everything to Parvati and Ron. They allowed her to stay at their villa. Two weeks later Hermione is still at the Weasleys Villa. Harry hadn't come let alone begged her to come home. While shopping in a muggle mall she had found a music store and bought a couple of new tunes. Hermione have been collecting muggle music for the past 7 years since sixth year. She decided to write to Harry a song to show him her feelings. She came up with this idea after listening to a muggle band song.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm missing you  
  
Boy even though you're right here by my side  
  
Cause lately it seems the distance between us is  
  
Growing too wide  
  
I'm so afraid that your saying it's over  
  
The last thing I wanna hear  
  
But if your heart's not in it for real  
  
Please don't try to fake what you don't feel  
  
If loves already gone it's not fair to lead me on  
  
Cause I would give the whole world for you  
  
Anything you ask of me I'd do  
  
But I won't ask you to stay  
  
I'd rather walk away  
  
If your heart's not in it  
  
You say that you love me but baby sometimes  
  
You're just saying the words  
  
If you've got something to tell me don't keep it inside  
  
Let it be heard  
  
Love you always,  
  
Hermione Potter.  
  
Wiping her tears away, she tied the note to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig soar off to find Harry. Hermione could only wait until Harry replied.  
  
  
  
P.s: I promise the next one will be longer. 


	3. The Silver Dragon

Disclaimer: You know the deal they all belong to JKR and more reviews till the next chappie! Yeah, yeah, I decided to be nice and give this chap a little bit short of reviews.  
  
1 Chapter 3: The Silver Dragon  
  
1.1 Draco sat in his study thinking what he had done during his lifetime from the moment he stepped inside the Hogwarts Express until he eliminated his parents. He never was interested in the dark arts. It was all Lucius and Narcissa doings. They had put him under the Imperius Curse. They wanted him to join the Dark Lord. When he fought the curse at age fifteen they had killed his beloved sister, Adriana who was 4 at the time. He mourned for his beloved sister ever since. He also had done terrible things after he graduated from Hogwarts. One of them he regretted until today. Just when something had gone perfect in his life his parents force him under the Imperius curse to raped his love. Not wanting to be connected to him in any way the girl left his child on the doorsteps of his house hours after she gave birth. Artemis is his only reminder of his love. How he wished Artemis were a child that came from pure love not forced love. Artemis resembled him greatly only his eyes were brown. They people he loved gone one by one. He killed his parents in order to save Artemis. He lost he sister in the hands of his parents. He lost the girl he love in his own hands under his parent's control. He almost lost Artemis. With one flick of his wand he save his son. His one and only descendant. He would care for him for all his life. He didn't care that his son is a half-blood. All he cared that Artemis is his son. He knew his son will never get to feel a real mother's love, but nanny would do for now. Searching for his mother would mean death. Last he heard, his mother had gotten married 8 months after his birth. He is now 1 year 10 months old. He learned to say papa and nanny but he had half-wished that Artemis could say Mama once. Tears fell down Draco's face as he stared blankly at the garden outside the window.  
  
Weasley Villa  
  
Hermione thought of her life with Harry. She seemed to think that Harry doesn't love her anymore. She almost had given up hope when Parvati walked into her room holding a letter.  
  
" Here, Ron said he found it on his table this morning. It is addressed to you. I think it's from Harry," said Parvati while handing the letter.  
  
Hermione could only nod and took the letter from Parvati. She tears the envelope and took out the piece of parchment.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Where have you gone off,  
  
I missing you like crazy,  
  
My undying love is only for you,  
  
Here I present you my token of love,  
  
Give to your unborn child,  
  
"Tis the bond within you and me  
  
Tell Harry it's a give from somebody.  
  
Love,  
  
The Silver Dragon.  
  
Hermione took out the locket and admire it. It was pure silver and it was shape of a Malaysian Silver Dragon. According to Charlie, this is a very rare dragon and few people have been lucky to see it. Legends said it has the power to unravel every secret of the universe. Nobody really knew where to find this beast or how to tame it. Hermione set it a box and put it inside her drawer. She was crushed. Had Harry been that ignorant? The swell of her stomach is getting bigger. Ron Parvati didn't know about this. She couldn't keep it as a secret anymore. She wanted Harry to find out first, but…  
  
She then set off to the living room where she found Ron and Parvati embracing each other. (In other words snogging) She cleared her throat to signal her presence.  
  
" What's wrong Herm? " asked a worried Ron. " Well, I don't know how to say this to you , but I'm pregnant" said Hermione " and Harry doesn't know yet.."  
  
Leaving all of you with a cliffhanger. He…he….he… 


	4. Sacrifices/Harry's Pissed

Disclaimer: You know the deal all of them belong to JKR yada…yada…yada… Oh Yeah… Thank you to my friends for daring me to do this.  
  
To hell with reviews…I just want to enjoy myself. Oh yeah, it gets longer.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while schoolwork……  
  
1 Chapter 4: Sacrifices  
  
" Oh wow! Herm sent Harry a letter. That way he knows," said a beaming Parvati.  
  
" Well Vati, I've been trying to tell him for the past 5 months and he hasn't been listening," tears fell down her tears as she continued " I think he takes this revenge thing way to far or he's hiding something from me, Ron he hasn't said anything to you at work hasn't he?"  
  
" Well… he hasn't come to work for the past two months, he didn't call or visit the shop" said Ron guiltily.  
  
" What?" Hermione and Parvati cried out in unison, " How come you haven't told us about this!"  
  
"Well, Percy said Harry needed some time to clear something out. I thought he meant something between you guys. I never knew he's still serious about revenge. He never told me what it was though," said Ron by now he's redder than his hair.  
  
"That letter for me, it wasn't from Harry. I don't know whom it is from. It signed by the name of Silver Dragon. Somehow this person knew I'm pregnant. Freaky. 'It' told me to give it to the baby," said Hermione.  
  
Ron never bothered to meet Harry. He concentrated on their business instead. Percy (gasp!), Ron and Harry decided to open a music shop. It took them a while to persuade Percy to quit his job at the ministry. It was well worth it. Percy became their accountant and a security guard. Percy had built his house right beneath the shop. They sold all kinds of wizards and muggle music. Muggle music is the most popular item at the shop. The wizard section is hidden behind the shop to avoid muggle suspicions. Ron thought Harry had gone off on a second honeymoon with Hermione. He never thought that Harry would still be planning revenge after all they've been through. Hermione has recovered from the "event". That holiday Professor Snape sent her on during the wizard war was well worth it. She came back as a whole new person. Heck! She finally had gotten married to Harry! If it weren't for professor Snape she would still lock herself in her room.  
  
Hermione sat in her room thinking about her past. About her life. It had been so perfect. Getting through school at Hogwarts was easy. She spent most of her time studying. Then she graduated from school. Lord Voldermont was in power at the time. Her life for the next 1¾-year had been a blank to everyone except her and HIM. She thought of keeping everything a secret until the time has come. When that time will come she doesn't know. She hopes she would live long enough to explain everyone. The only person she hopes will understand is the person who won't listen to reason now. Harry is not the man he used to be. He is now a hardheaded ass hole. Always seeking revenge. Hermione had forgiven the person who did her wrong a long time ago. She still not sure of what keeping Harry from forgiving him. She had gone through her regular check up yesterday at a muggle clinic. The doctor had informed her that she had an acute tumor in her womb. If it were not removed as soon as possible she would risk losing her life during childbirth. By going through an operation she will have to abort her pregnancy. She thought about it while rubbing her stomach. She only has to go through 3 more months until it came out to the world. She rather loses her life than to abort a precious human being. It is her sacrifice to Harry.  
  
Meanwhile At The Potter's Manor  
  
Harry's POV  
  
It's been three months since Hermione ran away. I know she'll probably go to Ron's. Percy informed me yesterday. This too perfect! I have plenty of time to myself for killing Malfroy. After all he did murder my beloved Lavender. I only married Hermione just to make Ron feel better and Hermione too. It's all part of the plan. Hermione thinks I don't know what happened at Hogwarts on our graduation day. She thinks by running away to America for a while would hide her shame. Why didn't she just spit it out to me? It would make my reason more concrete back then. Now I have to use the Lavender excuse. Sad but true. What can THE Harry Potter do about it? Nothing! That motherfucking is a sad excuse for a girl to win back my heart. She thinks I don't listen to muggle music. Heck I own a music store!  
  
Now we leave angry Harry with his thoughts for a little while……… 


End file.
